The Eighth Period Bell
by GothicDJ
Summary: Based off the horrors of Algebra and knowing that the bell will ring in seven minutes... except those are the longest seven minutes of your life.


Don't ask me where this came from. I'm typing it right here at my desk and procrastinating on my homework ^^ Someone shoot me...I'm writing a high school hour-fic  :P

Based off real events (aka: my school)

The Eighth Period Bell

By, GothicDJ

**1:37 P.M**

"That is why X equals the equivalent of four. Now, you have to eliminate the one-hundred and sixty to make sure that the equation is equal on both sides." Mr. Antinowcz, the Midgar High Senior math teacher, kept droning on about the wonders of algebra. 

Well...he could keep on talking. It's not as if anyone was really listening. The room was silent, save for the monotone voice, moving on to the delightful wonders of decimals and the different ways to mess with them

Boring.

       The same thought was going through every student's head in the classroom. Yuffie, one of the resident artists of the grade, was so far gone that her division signs were soon beginning to look a lot like Sailor Moon's crescent wand. Sephiroth was trying to discreetly put in his mini-headphones so that he could at least listen to something more enjoyable that Mr. A's horrible voice.

No such luck.

"Sephiroth, if you wish to listen to your music, then you can do it in the principal's office." Wasting no time to write a white-slip up in Sephiroth's name, he ushered him out the classroom and began the lesson again. Everyone shuddered. Sephiroth sat behind Barret, the tallest kid in the school and captain of the football team. There was no WAY he could have seen him even take out his headphones...

Creepy.

**1:45 PM**

  After the Sephiroth incident, everyone had paid attention and actually raised their hands. But soon, boredom set in once again, and Mr. A's annoying voice once again began to lull them to sleep. Yet, soon, everyone was focused and attentive again. Not quite at Mr. Antinowcz, but at Sephiroth dancing around in the hallway and making lewd gestured in the math teacher's general direction. Tifa and Aeris, two of the best friends sitting next to each other, both watched as Sephiroth began walking the Egyptian walk. Aeris did her best to keep a straight face while Tifa quietly sniggered. Looking at each other, they both began to laugh, not being able to hold it in anymore.

Mr. Antinowcz looked at them.

"Ms. Lockheart and Ms. Gainsborough...is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class. It's the end of the day, and I wouldn't mind having a laugh myself." Both girls shook their heads and hunched down into their seats so that he would stop looking at them. They weren't the only ones that got in trouble, though. A quick look outside showed Sephiroth being hauled off by the school security man, Mr. Frasier. You could faintly hear the words 'world domination' and 'Masamune' drifting into the classroom.

**1:52 PM**

   You wouldn't be able to tell in the beginning, but Yuffie and Vincent were very good friends. His melancholy disposition, and her happy one perfectly clashed, making them fit compliment each other quite well. They were currently making a joint art project in class, passing the paper around while Mr. A wasn't looking. Yuffie's chibi-fied anime style and Vincent's devilish style led to some very interesting pictures of small cherubic children with giant devil wings, halos, and five-inch claws. Needless to say, they were known around the school quite well for their collaborations. They had a complicated system of passing it back and forth, since they say at opposite sides of the room. She passed it to Red, who passed it back to Barret, who waited thirty seconds before passing it on to Cloud, who looked at the picture and admired it for a while, before finally getting it to Vincent. The whole process took about three minutes, but it was totally worth it. And it was set in such a way that Mr. A could never know...unless.

  Mr. A just happened to notice it as it landed on Cloud's desk, and marched up to him, plucking the paper up.

"What's this? A five year old girl screaming in pain because wings are tearing through her back.? Who drew this?" Vincent slowly raised his hand, and as to not leave her friend hanging, Yuffie raised hers as well.

"This is the most disturbing picture I have ever seen, you two. I think that you might have to go see your guidance counselor." And just like that, they left. But in the back of everyone's mind, they knew that the duo wasn't going to the guidance counselor. For the art teachers knew them and they were always welcome in their classroom. Four down, five to go.

**2:04 PM**

  Mr. Antinowcz had ended class about two minutes ago, and now Red, Barret, Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris waited anxiously for Mr. Elias to come onto the loudspeaker and announce that they could all get the hell out of there. The whole room was silent as everyone watched the second hand of the clock. Cloud tapped his foot impatiently, and lightly knocked his metal arm-bracelets *banned from school but he wears them anyway* against the crappy desk. Barret balled his left hand into a fist, perspiration slightly appearing on his arm. Aeris and Tifa hurriedly wrote notes to each other, trying to get the last bit of information for the day in. Red just kept blowing the feather stuck in his headband around, hoping that it would pass the time.

And suddenly...it happened. Mr. Elias' voice came on, and the final bell for the day rang. Before Mr. A could even bother saying good-bye to anyone, the room was empty, save for some spit wads, gum underneath the desk, and scrap paper on the floor.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm wasting my life away."

~Owari~

This came to me on a whim, and it sucks, I know, but I needed to get it out of my system.*sigh* Ok...I'll be able to sleep tonight. Oh yes, and all teachers mentioned in this fic ARE real. Mr. Antinowcz is my current algebra teacher, Mr. Elias is the band teacher who always does announcements, and Mr. Fraiser is our security. The last line that Mr. A said...that is also real. Except he said that to us in class, and we all readily agreed. ^^ Enjoy!


End file.
